Meet Me Again
by tama no kiseki
Summary: akankah kau kembali ? membawa sebagian hatiku bersamamu.AU.GaaNaru. dont like, dont read. RnR please ?


**Meet Me Again**

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, lagu Temui Aku punyanya Audy

Pair: GaaraNaruto, slight KankurouKiba

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: AU, gajeness, OOC, boyxboy, **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Bulan menggelayut menampakan pesonanya. Orkestra malam telah memainkan harmoni lembut. Dalam kamar yang tampak temaram nan muram, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tampak duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sebuah ponsel tergelatak di sampingnya berbunyi, Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menghela napas saat melihat caller ID yang tampak di layar mungil itu.

Yang dia nanti bukan Sakura, atau sahabatnya yang lain. Yang dia tunggu hanyalah laki-laki itu, laki-laki berambut merah yang telah merebut hatinya saat bertemu pertama kali dulu. Laki-laki yang juga telah menghilang dari hidupnya, membawa serta sebagian hatinya pergi.

'Gaara' pikirnya. Naruto beranjak dari sudut kamarnya dan menuju tempat tidur. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Gaara dalam pikirannya. Namun yang ada, bayangan itu selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kau yang selalu bilang_

_Aku yang lebih penting_

_Aku cinta matimu_

"Naruto, Gaara sudah datang tuh !" teriak Kiba dari ruang tamu. "Suruh tunggu bentar ya !" suara Naruto terdengar ceria saat menjawab Kiba. Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat tingkah Naruto menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah, Naruto, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan menunggu sebentar," ucap Kankurou sambil memeluk Kiba dari belakang dan nyengir jahil melihat kekasihnya tersipu.

"Itu kan katamu, Kanku-nii, aku yakin dia sekarang sedang menggerutu," kata Naruto sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "Siapa yang menggerutu Naruto ?" Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah. "Sudahlah, ayo berangkat ." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya pergi. "Hati-hati di jalan !" seru Kankurou. Dan pintu kos-kosan itu tertutup.

"Ne, Gaara, kita akan kemana ?" Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan tanpa peduli bisik-bisik orang di sekitar mereka. "Terserah kamu saja, yang penting jangan ke Ichiraku lagi," tegas Gaara, karena dia mulai mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kekasih manisnya itu.

Namun setelah menatap mata Naruto yang berbinar memohon, ketegasan Gaara luntur dalam sekejap. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku kali ini kalah." Naruto bersorak gembira, "Gaara emang pacarku yang paliing baik dan pengertian." Dikecupnya bibir Gaara sekilas.

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Naruto. "Ya, ya, dan kamu pacarku yang paling tahu cara menghabiskan isi dompetku," ucap Gaara sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut.

"Gaara jahat," ucap Naruto, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. "Ya, ya, Iove you too," balas Gaara sambil mengacak lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis mendengar perkatan Gaara. Mereka berjalan mesra dalam siraman sinar hangat matahari musim gugur.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Kau tiba-tiba hilang_

_Sudah berhari-hari_

_Apa ku dapat pesanku_

Kejadian setahun yang lalu tepat saat peringatan hari dimana mereka jadian yang kedua dan sekaligus hari kepergian Gaara masih terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Luka itu masih ada dan perih, Naruto tak menyangka Gaara tega meninggalkannya.

Dan sekarang Naruto tidak lagi tinggal di kos-kosan itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana. Kenangan tentangnya dan Gaara. Dia memutuskan pindah ke apartemen milik keluarga Namikaze dua bulan setelah Gaara menghilang. Para sahabatnya tidak banyak yang protes saat tahu keputusan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menyendiri untuk sementara. Tapi segera saja mereka menyesal karena Naruto perlahan berubah, lebih banyak diam, terus murung, dan senyum cerianya perlahan memudar.

Sekali lagi ponselnya bordering. Tapi bukan dia yang menghubungi, bukan Gaara. Dengan enggan, dia mengangkat poselnya. "Dobe, kamu itu kemana aja sih ? Ditelponin mailbox mulu," suara Sasuke terdengar kesal, tapi Naruto tahu dia cemas. "Sekarang juga, temui aku di café Hidden Leaf." Tanpa sempat berucap apa-apa, telepon itu terputus.

'Ck, dasar teme.' Naruto segera mengambil kunci mobil dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang disebutkan Sasuke.

_Dan aku menunggu_

_trus menunggu_

_Hanya untuk memelukmu seeratnya_

_Trus berharap kau kan datang_

_Secepatnya, secepatnya_

'Sudahlah, toh aku yakin dia tak akan memenuhi janjinya' pikir Naruto sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Saat tiba di café mungil milik kakeknya, dia segera masuk dan melihat Sasuke sedang ngobrol berdua dengan senpainya saat SMA dulu.

"Sasuke, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku ke sini ?" ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. "Sabar sedikit, dobe, lagipula aku memintamu kemari karena ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Sasuke melirik Neji yang masih asyik menikmati kopinya. Naruto mengangkat alis saat mendengar Sasuke berbicara seserius itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto," Neji meletakan cangkirnya. "Langsung saja, kemarin aku melihat Gaara di bandara. Sepertinya dia baru tiba dari luar negeri." Naruto terdiam seketika.

**TBC**

**To Be Continued**

A/N: gomen kalo gaje, niatku sih di jadiin oneshot tapi gara-gara ulangan matematika nista itu terpaksa aku jadiin twoshot ato kalo nggak ya threeshot =,=. Anyway thank you for reading and review please ? XD


End file.
